Rivales
by KyuGamer13
Summary: Porque Sagan tenía que comprender que no había acción, circunstancia o promesa que hiciera que Eunhyuk se alejará de Donghae.


**Adaptación**

¡HOLA! Nuevamente un FF más, esta vez un EUNHAE.

Espero les guste :)

Disculpen las tan presentes falta de ortografía.

Original de: **Pikacha.**

* * *

**Rivales**

Hay ocasiones en que la vida te da esas oportunidades para afrontar lo inevitable y eso lo sabía perfectamente Sagan que estaba sentada en una cafetería esperando a aquella persona quien estaba opacando la felicidad que había esperado por tanto tiempo. Aquella cafetería era Mouse Rabbit una de las más prestigiadas de Seúl, además de que el dueño de está era amigo de su _prometido_. Estaba jugando con el café que amablemente le sirvieron minutos antes. Sus piernas temblaban y podía notar como sus ojos estaban tratando de no llorar, se sentía tan débil que reaccionará de esa manera cuando todavía ni tenía enfrente a ese _hombre._ Trataba de mentalizarse, programar lo que le diría a aquella persona para que se alejará y pudiera seguir su vida, la vida que formarían en tan solo unas semanas más con Donghae.

No entiendo porque precisamente aquí me tenías que citar, pero bueno ― Decía un chico de tez blanca, llevaba consigo puesto unos pantalones de cuero que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus delgadas piernas además, una playera blanca con estampado de un león que combinaba a perfección con su chaqueta negra.

Sagan pudo notar lo bien que se miraba, maldecía por el hecho que él, precisamente él tenía que ser su competencia.

Eun-EunHyuk y-yo― Trataba de no tartamudear pero se le complicaba el no hacerlo.

Sé muy bien la razón por la cual me citaste― Soltaba HyukJae sin mirarla a los ojos mientras llamaba al mesero.

Sagan pudo notar, una vez más, la perfección del rostro de su _rival_ mientras este ordenaba un café latte. Y una vez más le preguntaba al destino porque tuvo que aparecer primero él en la vida de Hae, porque él tenía que ser su compañero, su amigo y lo que más le dolía, porque tenía que ser su amante.

La gente del lugar los miraba extrañados pero les dedicaban sonrisas por el hecho de ver a la prometida y al "amigo" de Donghae. Sabían muy bien los dos que esa cafetería era uno de los lugares menos apropiados para tener aquella conversación, por lo que ninguno se atrevería a armar un escándalo precisamente allí.

― Pensé que estarías llorando sola en tu habitación como de costumbre― comentó sarcástico, como últimamente se había vuelto su costumbre.

Sagan pudo notar como su cuerpo se tensaba del coraje, odiaba con todo su ser al tipo que estaba frente a ella, odiaba la manera en que sonreía tan prepotente y sobre todo odiaba como este siempre subía su ego con aquellos comentarios estúpidos. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, no le gustaba la manera en que de una u otra manera siempre se burlaba de ella, del dolor que él le provocaba.

― Pero mírate, haz salido y solo para hablar conmigo…

Estaba de nuevo el grotesco sarcasmo que utilizaba para fastidiarla. Cada vez era más fácil que Sagan se sintiera humillada por aquel chico, bastaba una mirada, una sonrisa de superioridad o unas cuantas palabras para quebrantar por completo la fuerza que tanto luchaba por obtener. Suspiró y tomo coraje de lo último que le quedaba, miro a los ojos de Eunhyuk, no podía atemorizarse ante esos ojos obscuros y vacíos. Apretó sus manos contra su falda, le costaba tanto tener que luchar pero lo haría porque quería evitar más noches en vela, quería evitar tener que siempre buscar a Hae y siempre encontrarlo con él, tenía que luchar aunque fuera lo último que hiciese.

― Aléjate de él ― susurro con el coraje que pudo conseguir en ese momento.

Eunhyuk la miraba formando una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus encías. Esa chica no podía estar hablando en serio, como era posible que quisiera que la tomara en serio con tan pobre amenaza.

― O si no ¿qué?

Estaba tentándola, jugando con ella ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ella sola se estaba ganando lo que estaba sucediendo. Pudo haberse rendido hace meses y no lo hizo. Seguía con la estúpida esperanza de que tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz con Hae, pero ambos sabían que las cartas ya se habían puesto sobre la mesa muchos años atrás.

―Entiende Eunhyuk, él y yo n-nos vamos a ca-casar, deb-debes de ale-

―Puff, dime algo que no sepa. Sé que te vas a casar con él, por favor, lo sabía incluso antes de que él idiota te lo propusiera.

Fueron solo esas palabras la razón para desarmarla por completo y acabar con su confianza. Siempre se burlaba de cada uno de sus intentos de alejarlo de Hae, se burlaba de sus sentimientos, de su maldita timidez, se burlaba de cada cosa que Sagan hacía o intentaba hacer. Eunhyuk era un enemigo mortífero. Una vez que te inyectaba su veneno, morías lentamente. Te derrotaba y destruía con facilidad.

― ¿Por q-qué lo haces? ¿Por qué? ― Estaba a punto de llorar pero estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no hacerlo, tenía que mostrar aunque sea un poco de la dignidad, esa que poco le quedaba.

― Somos rivales ― dijo con ironía. ― Dos rivales que comparten al mismo hombre, algo así como _socios_.

A HyukJae no le importaba en lo más mínimo Sagan. La única razón por la que estaba allí sentado era porque ella lo había citado sobre aquel pacto que alguna vez se hicieron. La pobre ilusa estaba muy equivocada al pensar que por sus palabras ingenuas renunciaría a lo que amaba.

Eunhyuk jamás dejaría ir al dueño de sus deseos, de sus delirios, no le importaba tener que compartirlo, no lo dejaría. A sus veintiocho años compartía todo con Hae, lo único que los distanciaba eran sus familias por el tan estúpido estatus social. Jamás aceptarían una relación homosexual. Hace años se le hacía imposible imaginar una relación con él, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que estaría dispuesto a darlo todo por su amante.

Odiaba al destino por siempre interponerse entre él y Hae, odiaba el hecho de que la última promesa que Hae le había hecho a su padre era que se casaría con una bella mujer antes de cumplir los 30, promesa que su madre se encargaría de que cumpliera.

Y Donghae jamás rompería aquella promesa a su padre.

― Serás la perfecta esposa de Donghae.

Sagan tenía la vista nuevamente en aquel café que no había tomado ni tan siquiera un sorbo. Mordía sus labios tratando de contener nuevamente el llanto que amenazaba a salir de sus orbes, pero pequeñas y finas lágrimas estaban cayendo sobre su rostro. Se sentía tan impotente ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir de esta manera? ¿Hasta cuándo podía soportar todo esto? Sabía que ella era lo que Donghae tanto busco, sabía que ella era lo que necesitaba para que la promesa que este le había hecho a su padre se cumpliera, pero también sabía que él no la quería.

Donghae necesitaba una esposa hermosa para poder hacer el sueño de su padre y madre realidad y no quebrantar aquella promesa hecha en su lecho de muerte, pero, eso no era lo que en realidad quería Donghae. El necesitaba, no, él quería unos brazos masculinos dándole apoyo y calentando su cama.

Por mucho que le doliera a Sagan sabía que esa era la cruel realidad.

― ¿Estás dispuesta a vivir con esto? ― preguntó HyukJae mientras se acerca a sus labios aquel café, tomando un sorbo para después dejarla en la mesa y volver a dirigir la mirada hacía la muchacha, mostrándole nuevamente aquella sonrisa arrogante.

No era la primera vez que Sagan se hiciera a si misma aquella pregunta que le había hecho Eunhyuk. Sagan sabía perfectamente lo hermosa que era pero eso de nada le servía, porque luchar con otra mujer era sencillo, pero luchar contra otro hombre ¿Cómo se supone que ganaría? Sagan no sabía cuan dispuesta estaba a hacer aquello, acaso ¿Es tan grande el amor que le tiene a Donghae?

Esa pregunta era tan estúpida. Sagan estaba enamorada de Donghae desde que entro a trabajar a la SM, sabía perfectamente que haría lo que fuera por él.

HyukJae sonrió con más soberbia al mirar a la chica tan sumisa y tan vulnerable. Era tan ilusa que en definitiva le causaba lastima. No podía comprender como podía estar aferrada por tanto tiempo a un hombre que jamás la amaría. Le molestaba tanto su presencia, le molestaba tanto como aquella chica se mostraba tan débil.

― Te daré un consejo ― susurró suavemente acercándose a ella inclinando su cara suavemente, mostrando sus facciones superficiales que lo hacían ver tan atrayente.

Sagan pudo observar como aquel hombre se acerca lentamente hacía su oído, pudo notar como la gente a su alrededor nuevamente los observaban. Odiaba ser tan estúpida por haber elegido aquel tan sumergida en un sinfín de pensamientos, le causaba dolor que por cada minuto o segundo que pasara, HyukJae la hacía más débil, a tal punto de desear huir de él, correr hasta que no lo viera más cerca de ella y de _Su Hae_. Pero era imposible y lo sabía.

― Si él esta de mal humor… ― tomo una ligera pausa antes de continuar mientras se acercaba más hacia su oído, provocando que el corazón de la chica latiera sin freno ― y quieres que se le pase ― pausó y formo una ligera pero visible sonrisa antes de terminar ― dile mi nombre.

Sintió como las lágrimas que tanto había evitado tener, estaban saliendo una tras otra, llegando hasta la comisura de sus labios entre abiertos, no pudo evitar una vez más mostrar debilidad ante su rival. Quería parar, quería ser fuerte una vez más y demostrarle a Eunhyuk cuál era su posición, quería decirle que el solo es su amante, pero no podía, las lágrimas no cesaban y sus sollozos le impedían articular alguna palabra.

HyukJae sonrió tan ampliamente, sonrió por lo bien que se sentía humillar una vez más a esa mujer. Era tan sencillo hacerlo pero eso no le quitaba la emoción que sentía cada vez que lo lograba. ¿Cuántas veces Hae no lo había dejado solo para tener que ayudar a su _novia_? Eran bastantes aquellas situaciones en las que tuvo que aguantar y esperar. El verla llorar solo era una pequeña recompensa por esos sacrificios que tenía que hacer.

De repente una canción empezó a sonar sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos. Esa canción ambos la conocían, ese ruido hizo que Sagan abriera los ojos de par en par, miró a Eunhyuk y este tenía los ojos cerrados mientras nuevamente…sonreía.

Lentamente HyukJae, saco de su bolsillo aquel aparato, dejándolo sobre la mesa donde se podía notar el nombre que estaba sobre la pantalla, Donghae. Adoraba lo despistado que podía ser el pez y adoraba aún más que siempre lo llamaba cuando más lo necesitaba.

Esta cita tendría un final digno de recordar.

Eunhyuk no podía ni mucho menos quería quitar la sonrisa soberbia que todo esto le estaba provocando, contestó deslizando sus dedos sobre la pantalla del celular para después ponerlo en alta voz.

― ¡_Anchoa! ¿Dónde estás?― _pregunto Donghae, aunque parecía más un grito que una pregunta.

Eunhyuk conocía bastante bien a Hae. Podía apostar lo que fuera que sabía que sonreía con aquella sonrisa suya, mostrando sus blancos dientes mientras su mirada provocaba la ternura más grande que podía existir en este planeta.

― Cerca de Mouse Rabbit ― contestó secamente, mientras apreciaba la mirada perdida de la mujer.

Sagan había al fin detenido su llanto, tapó su boca para contrarrestar cualquier sollozo que quisiera salir de esta. Quería detener toda lágrima que quisiera salir solo para poder escuchar con atención aquella llamada.

― ¿_Vendrás al departamento?―_ preguntó con cierto toqué de deseo en sus palabras, esperando a que Eunhyuk le dijera que sí.

― ¿No deberías estar con tu hermosa prometida, pez?― contestó con el mejor sarcasmo que podía usar, mirando como nuevamente los ojos de Sagan demostraban sorpresa al escuchar que menciono su nombre.

― _¡No empieces otra vez con eso, HyukJae! Sabes perfectamente que eso es solo lo hago por la promesa que le hice a mi padre…―_ contestó enojado, odiaba cuando Eunhyuk se ponía en ese plan de "amante celoso". Pero a la vez, no podía evitar sentirse feliz…

― ¿Quién me asegura eso, Hae?

― _¡AY! Actúas como un novio celoso, anchoa. Ya deberías saber muy bien, porque te lo he demostrado un sinfín de veces que al único que quiero es a ti…así que ven rápido al departamento y te demos-_

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Sagan corrió lo más lejos que pudo de aquel lugar y de HyukJae. Corrió hasta que sus piernas ya no le respondían, corrió sin mirar atrás. Era tan tonta por pensar que Donghae algún día la llegaría a querer, ella lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, sabía que el dueño de su corazón era ese idiota que tuvo la gran suerte de aparecer antes que ella en su vida…

En Mouse Rabbit miraron sorprendidos aquella escena que les había regalado Sagan, mientras HyukJae solo sonreía. Tomo su celular, quitándole el altavoz.

―Ya voy para allá…te mereces una _gran_ recompensa, pez.

Colgó y sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía. Eunhyuk no podía ni quería alejarse de Donghae. Porque lo suyo no era una promesa, no era solo carnal. Lo suyo iba mucho más allá. Lástima que tenía que hacérselo entender a Sagan de la mala manera.

Porque Sagan tenía que entender que por más que existiera una promesa que Hae tenía que cumplir con su ayuda no significaba que él la amaría, no significaba que la deseara, no significaba que serían _felices juntos_.

Sagan debía entender por las malas que en el corazón no se manda y no se puede imponer a alguien a que te quieran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Qué se quedé en un solo cap o hago más? xD

¡Dejen un review, me hacen feliz! En tus dedos encomiendo mi felicidad ^^


End file.
